


No Harm, No Foul (Harry Hook x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [15]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Protectiveness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Someone has been flirting with you nonstop, so you go to your boyfriend for help.





	No Harm, No Foul (Harry Hook x Reader)

You pushed the doors out of your way, stomping into the store. Some pirates looked up at your entrance but quickly became disinterested. The only pirate that continued to watch you was Harry. He was leaning against the counter with Gil next to him. You walked over, took a seat on the crappy stool, and let out a suffering sigh as you leaned against Harry.

"Awe, ye poor thin'," he cooed, lifting his hook to your cheek. "What's got ye so upset?"

You scoffed. "Anastasia's son needs to learn the word no." Harry hummed to show he was listening. You noticed Gil leaning closer, wanting to hear everything. "That rat has been following me everywhere, thinking he'll 'woo' me if he constantly talks. All he's doing is giving me a headache. If I see him one more time I'll, I'll, I have no idea.

You sighed one last time. You watched the fuzzy T.V as Harry wrapped an arm around you. He was quiet and Gil had gone back to eating. You couldn't see his face, but you assumed he was pissed. Harry is very, very possessive.

“What can I do baby? Jus' tell me an' I’ll do it,” he offered. You thought for a moment before standing with a grin.

"Tell Uma you're leaving. We're going to find Andrew,"

_~Time Skip~_

You walked through the market place, idly toying with things as you walked. You spotted a leather chain with a rusted anchor charm on it and quickly pocketed it. As you walked away you felt someone come up next to you. You barely suppressed a groan as he started talking.

"I saw that you know," Andrew pointed out cockily. You cocked your eyebrow at him and continued walking.

"And?"

"I could just... mention it to the poor shopkeeper."

" _And?_ "

He gapped for a moment, seemingly surprised by your lack of response. He huffed and you stuffed your hands in your pockets, watching as the alley Harry was in drew slowly closer. Andrew must've sensed that you were not dealing with his bullshit (not that you ever did, but some days he was more thickheaded than others). So you thought you would get a blessed few seconds of silence. You were wrong. 

Right as you approach the alleyway, Andrew did _the_ most cliché thing ever. He faked a yawn and put his arm around you. You felt your eye twitch and you were about to say 'fuck the plan' and bitch smack him into next year. But you were saved the effort as Harry's arm reached out and yanked him away. Harry slammed him into the wall as you casually wandered in after him. 

"And jus' what do ye think ye be doin'? Hm?" Harry asked, pushing him further up the wall. One hand was twisted into Andrew's jacket, that other was holding the tip of his hook very close to Andrew's neck. Andrew couldn't answer, repeatedly opening and shutting his mouth in fear. "Well, I suppose 't doesn't really matter now, hm? On accoun' o' a wee birdie told me that ye`ve been somethin' o' a pain."

"H-Hey man," Andrew stuttered out, holding his hands in the universal surrender gesture. Not that it made much of a difference. Harry was seeing red and you weren't keen on stopping him any time soon. "It w-was just s-some h-harmless flirting, s-s'all. N-No harm n-no f-foul, r-right?"

Harry chuckled darkly, tightening his grip. "Well, sure. But ye see, Ye`ve been flirtin' wi' me partner. An' they don't like 't one bit. So, I be here t' teach ye a lesson." Andrew paled in fear. Harry's grin sharpened."But I can be a nice guy, so I`ll help ye ou' a bit." Andrew sagged in relief and yo perked up, not knowing what Harry was up to. He leaned close to Andrew and asked in a faux-whisper,"What`s yer safe word?"


End file.
